


海潮

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, 现代转生pa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 就很多方面来说，艾伦·耶格尔都是一个平平无奇的少年。唯一称得上特殊的地方，便是他自从很小的年纪就需要吃药。这具体是什么药呢，他不是很懂；是用来治什么病的呢？其实他也不知道。只是一天不吃药，应该不会有事。他如此宽慰自己。然而——在心中某个地方漂浮着他不会承认的想法。他很好奇，如果不吃药的话，到底会发生什么事。





	海潮

**Author's Note:**

> 新坑，最近挺忙的，也不知道什么时候填得完。  
cp克鲁艾现pa转生梗，含一些幼驯染和耶格尔家族的亲情友情要素

海潮  
现代转生pa，克鲁艾，涉及友情向幼驯染

1.

药瓶不见了。

原来刚刚觉得没看见药瓶不是错觉。艾伦再一次把手从背包的这边角落一路摸到那个角落，那个白色的小瓶子确实不在这里。

“艾伦？快点啊，大家都在等你呢！”

阿尔敏在房门边招呼他。艾伦匆匆应答一声，又一次摸索过十秒前早已探查过的背包内袋。那个白色的塑料小瓶子不在。

他听见一墙之隔的室外，朋友们吵吵嚷嚷。太阳斜落，远处的海洋传来悠悠的呼吸。橙色阳光斜射进室内，将摆设镀上温柔的光边。人们的声音兴奋，夹杂着蠢蠢欲动感。他听见让在外面大声抱怨他拖拖拉拉，比女孩子还磨叽；听见萨沙在兴奋地确认都带了些什么食材去海滩烧烤。听见脚步在沙子上踏来踏去，沙沙作响。

一切都那么正常。仿佛只是平凡的，美好的日子的又一个延续。

于是艾伦放下背包，应和着阿尔敏和三笠又一次的催促，出了门加入他们。他熟练地躲过让玩笑性质的拳头，熟练地回嘴，互相都清楚这是亲昵的玩笑；他们吵吵嚷嚷地一齐走向远处的沙滩，在落日沉入海平时搭起烧烤架，焚起篝火，开始玩闹了。

即便是被玩笑打闹和烤鱼填满，艾伦也总感觉心后面有哪个地方怪怪的。天空暗下来、星空开始满布时他们围着篝火唱歌谈笑，间或他突然想起来药瓶不见的事，心里便诡异地一沉，好像踏空楼梯一般。但他不动声色地遮掩，积极投身到下一轮的玩乐中。

明天就结束旅行回去了。只是一天不吃药，应该不会有事。他如此宽慰自己。然而——在心中某个地方漂浮着他不会承认的想法。他很好奇，如果不吃药的话，到底会发生什么事。

就很多方面来说，艾伦·耶格尔都是一个平平无奇的少年，是个有一点小幸运的普通人。他的家庭不富贵也并不贫穷，父母彼此相爱，同样也爱着他；高中生活平平无奇，不算太孤僻也不算太惹眼，成绩不算差也没有太好，有那么一小群朋友，足以有些快乐的时间；比快乐更多的是无所事事的时间；不爱惹是生非，不爱抛头露面，性格称不上哪里棘手，也称不上哪里有趣。像任何这个年纪的少年一样，在打游戏太久之后偶尔做做僵尸来袭自己成为英雄的梦。像所有这个年纪的少年一样，对前途考虑甚少。日子只是一天天过去，似乎没有什么值得期待的，但也没有什么十分抗拒的。

唯一称得上特殊的地方，便是他自从很小的年纪就需要吃药。或许是从五岁时开始的，也可能是六七岁，艾伦自己已经记不清了。白色的微苦小药片，每天都需要吃。这具体是什么药呢，他不是很懂；是用来治什么病的呢？其实他也不知道。他的体能和智力都正常无比，平时几乎可说是身体强健的，一年到头最多也就偶尔得个小感冒，无论是剧烈运动还是游乐园的惊险项目都吃得消。当他问起吃药的原因，做医生的父亲只是含糊其辞地解释，这药是用来抑制一种天生的症状，这是我的一个同事专门给你制的药，一定要按时吃。

说得很玄乎，艾伦一点没懂。但他看得出来，父母对于他按时吃药这件事十分重视。他九岁那一年有一天出门上学前忘了吃药，结果几个小时之后（艾伦无论是身体还是心情都一如往常，毫无不适），本应坐上飞机去外地的医院出差的父亲直接放弃了航班，急匆匆地赶到学校，要他当着自己把药吃下来才松一口气。母亲听说这件事后也惊得手心冒冷汗，差点哭出来。那架势确实把艾伦吓到了，赶紧道歉，安慰他们说我以后一定注意，不会再忘记了。

答应是答应了，要他不好奇是不可能的。到底是什么药这么重要？白色小药瓶上什么都没写，他弄不懂那药的成分。看来确实有可能像父亲说的那样，是专制的。至于父亲口中那位同事，他倒也见过，那人偶尔会到他家来拜访。是个个子很高，不苟言笑的男人，面部轮廓深刻。父亲说他姓克鲁格，除此以外什么都没跟他说。克鲁格几乎没有跟艾伦说过什么话，最多也就是卡露拉在场时象征性地寒暄。艾伦不知道每次这个克鲁格过来是跟父亲谈论什么，他们的表情总显得有些肃穆——并且艾伦总疑心谈话的主题跟他有关，因为他偶尔越过房间门听见自己的名字模模糊糊从楼下会客室里传来。可当他旁敲侧击地问起时，父亲说那个克鲁格的名字也叫艾伦；我们不是在叫你。

好奇归好奇，毕竟似乎是和自己的健康相关的东西，爸妈又那么在乎，他不会选择拿这个冒险。于是接下来很多年里，直到他十六岁的今天，吃药都成了他生活的一部分，跟刷牙吃饭玩手机一样，成了一种本能。这一件不那么寻常的事也就毫无障碍地融入了他寻常的生活。

直到今天，直到他和朋友们在暑假时一起去海边旅行的今天。药瓶不见了。当夜幕逐渐浓厚起来，大家开始打哈欠，于是便熄了篝火拖拉着脚步走回租住的沙滩小屋睡觉时，艾伦在困倦中仍然记得自己没有吃药这个事实。也许没有关系？二十个小时的空白而已，明天一大早就动身回家了，他一定记得回家第一件事就吃。所以应该没关系吧？

他甚至有点隐秘的期待之情。好奇心被日常生活的细流冲刷了许多年，黯淡了许多年，如今又苏醒了。他上了床盖好被子闭上眼睛，心想着他应该不至于没法再睁眼看见明天的太阳。

他确实再次正常地睁眼醒过来，但比想象的要早得多。

2.

兴许是前天晚上喝了太多果汁，夜还深着，阿尔敏就醒来了。男生在同一个房间里合宿。窗帘没拉，静谧的星光夜色从窗中投映出一块长方形的微光在地上，四下寂静，只听见柯尼在房间那一头微微地打着鼾。

阿尔敏无意地扫视一周房间，接着发现艾伦不在。他的床乱糟糟的，但空着。阿尔敏没有多想，只当艾伦也和他一样起来去一趟厕所。只是洗手间里也没有看见艾伦。这就有点蹊跷了。

客厅的窗没关，凌晨有些微凉的夜风吹进来，一下把阿尔敏还残存的那些困意吹得干净。这扇窗外能看见沙滩和大海，还有棕榈树的黑色树影在星光璀璨的夜空映衬下随风摇晃。景色极美，大海潮起潮落传到这里如同均匀的呼吸，又像大鸟缓缓地拍打翅翼发出风声。阿尔敏一时入了迷，不禁伏在窗檐上欣赏起这片景致来。

宁静、祥和。直到他眨眨眼睛，看见视界远处有一个人影从先前被棕榈树遮住的视线死角里走出来。慢慢地，一步一步地踩进倒映着星光的水里。一步，又一步，然后平静地、均匀地再迈出一步。

阿尔敏的身体在大脑反应过来的那一刹那就做出了行动：他立刻从这大开的窗户里翻了出去。并不是很高，他姑且稳稳地落在沙地上。接着他迈开脚步奔跑起来，像要跑进那片星光弥漫的海，像要跑进一面褶皱的镜子……跑向那个一步又一步踏入海中的人影。

“艾伦！——”

人影顿住了。他的大半个小腿已经浸在海中了，海浪缓缓地呼吸着，拍打着他的大腿前侧。阿尔敏上气不接下气地跑向他，猛吸一口气又叫了一声。

“艾伦！”

艾伦仍然面朝海洋，但缓缓地回过头看阿尔敏。阿尔敏已经来到了海水边缘，俯下身来喘着气，接着站直了身体，看向他朋友转回来的脸。

确实是艾伦。但有一会儿的时间，阿尔敏几乎不敢确认这到底是不是艾伦了。

艾伦站在海中，回过头来盯着他。他的脸上带着一种阿尔敏从来没在他脸上看到过的复杂表情。遥远。如此遥远。仿佛他们之间隔着的不是潮起潮落的十米距离，而是一片深不见底的海沟。遥远，但并不平静。现在阿尔敏注意到艾伦并非像远处看起来时那样平静。他攥紧着拳头，肩膀仿佛在发颤。他咬着牙，睁大着眼，那表情仿佛一头警醒的、却同时受了伤的野兽。

“……艾伦？你怎么了？”

艾伦听见他说话好像很吃惊一样，仿佛阿尔敏对他说话是一件很不同寻常的事情一样。他继续发着颤，阿尔敏不知道这是不是因为他正站在冰冷的海水里，但艾伦整个人看起来都很不对劲……他仿佛在极力忍耐着什么。他显得很阴沉。艾伦以前也常常显得略微阴沉，但多数时候不过是因为无聊以及犯困……现在他显然不困，他的眼睛倒映着星光，但本身却没有一点积极情绪的光亮。

阿尔敏有点害怕。“艾伦，总、总之你先到这边来，好不好？”

艾伦张张嘴，好像想说什么，但只是从嗓子里发出一个喑哑的音节。他清清嗓子，阴沉地点了一下头。海水渐渐不再挽留他。他靠近阿尔敏，渐渐松开刚才一直紧握的拳头。星光下，阿尔敏看见他的手掌里流着血，指甲里也有血——他刚刚握拳握得那么紧，指甲抓破了皮肉……但艾伦好像自己没有感觉一样，一点都没注意。

“艾伦，你……”他张嘴，又不知道该说什么。

“阿尔敏……”艾伦终于回答了。还是那个阿尔敏很熟悉的声线，音调却和他的面容一样阴沉，“……我不知道……我……那个药……”

阿尔敏是知道他发小的这个习惯的，因此一下子就惊讶地叫了起来。“你没吃药吗？”

他不得不放慢脚步使自己能够和艾伦并肩而行。过了好一会儿艾伦才做出反应，他摇了摇头。

“那，那……我去帮你拿来？一定是因为没吃药的原因……”

这次回答的速度快了很多，艾伦还是摇了摇头。

“我不会再吃那个药了。”他说。接着，他叹了一口气，视线转向阿尔敏。他的眼神仍然不像阿尔敏认识的那个艾伦，那个平凡的没什么精神的高中生艾伦，以后也再也不会变回阿尔敏所认识的那个艾伦了，“你回去睡觉吧。”他对阿尔敏说，语气仍然显得很不愉快，但十分平静，其中拒绝谈论更多的意味显而易见。

“那你也……？”

“我还不想回去。我在想一些事情。”

“你刚刚走进海里是想做什么？”

艾伦仿佛在走神一样盯着远方的别的事物，过了好半天才回过神来。

“嗯？你说什么？”

“……你刚刚走进海里做什么？”

“我有吗？”他却说，语气里透着货真价实的惊讶。艾伦低下头来，用手捏捏自己还湿着的裤子，仿佛这样才确认了一样，“喔……真的。……。我没想做什么。”

而这显然使得阿尔敏更担心了。

“我们一起回去，好吗？先睡上一觉，然后……或者可以先给你爸爸打个电话？”

他停住了。艾伦的表情仿佛他说了什么很好笑的事情，同时艾伦又开始不耐烦了；他又攥紧了拳头，指甲继续嵌入已经被抓破的手掌里。他的语气越发强硬起来。

“你先回去。”他不容置喙地说，“让我一个人静静。”

“艾伦，到底发生了什么？你不告诉我，我怎么能自己——”

艾伦没有一点犹豫，好像接下来的事就如同他们一起向着沙子的下一步再迈出一步一样自然而然。他没有学过散打，放在昨天肯定做不到这种事，但这个时候仿佛他天生就知道怎么做——他紧攥的拳头迅速敏捷地敲到阿尔敏脑后的某个部位，一拳将他打晕。接着，他把阿尔敏软绵绵落在沙滩上的身体翻过来，让他面部朝上能够好好地呼吸。星光仍然璀璨，星盘缓缓地转动着。他一步一步地迈着脚步，沿着沙滩走去了，沉思着。

阿尔敏在几个小时后被前来寻找的三笠摇醒。让、柯尼、萨沙、希斯特利亚还在沙滩别的地方寻找艾伦。太阳正从背后升起，海平线笼罩在一片灰红色的云朵中。他们一直寻找到这太阳升上高空。一无所获。

3.

艾伦·克鲁格教授通常不在自己的办公室里约见人。尽管他喜欢保持整洁有序的环境，但人一旦忙碌起来常常顾不上很多事情，办公室时不时就会被书籍资料一类的东西乱糟糟地塞满。以前到这里来约见他的学生私下里在学校的论坛上抱怨他办公室里烟草的味道，不知怎么的传到他耳中，于是干脆不在这里见人了。

他从实验室里回来，打开办公室锁着的门，见到一个人坐在办公桌后面他的椅子上。显然不是他的医学部学生，因为还太年轻，仿佛中学生的年纪。也不知道是怎么进来的——不过在他身后，两扇窗户大开着，窗帘随风飘动，窗外那棵繁茂的大树的树冠沙沙作响。

显然选一间正对着树冠的二楼办公室并不是很利于安保。下次要想个办法把三楼那间景致最好的办公室要到手。克鲁格想。

那少年抬起下巴看他。克鲁格自然一眼就认出他是谁。他不动声色地走过去，束起乱飞的窗帘，同时开口说道，“你好，艾伦。”

艾伦·耶格尔没有回答他。塑料敲击桌面的声音。克鲁格回过头去，看见艾伦把白色小药瓶放到桌上，紧贴着桌沿，一半悬空着，看起来像下一秒就要掉落。

“是你做的这个东西。”艾伦·耶格尔说，话语里没有任何敬称，“这到底是什么？”

克鲁格不予回答，弯下腰把艾伦从窗台上跳进来时带进来的几片树叶捡起来丢进垃圾桶，然后说，“你想问的只是这药的成分吗？”

艾伦冷冷地看着他，默不作声。

算了，跟小孩较劲有什么意思。克鲁格微微地叹了口气。看这样子，终究还是没能躲过去。

“这是用来保护你的精神的药……你知道月蚀吧。”

艾伦还是冷冷地看着他。

“就是一种天文现象，地球的影子遮住了太阳的光，从而使得月亮无法发光。”

“我知道什么是月蚀。”艾伦说，还是一副心情很不好的样子。他的手掌里有一些干涸凝固的血块，“那跟我有什么关系。”

“只是个比喻。”克鲁格说，“你的精神是月球，这药是地球，帮你遮挡一种有害的辐射。”

“什么样的辐射？来自谁的辐射？”

克鲁格没有马上回答，视线转过去，正好对上了艾伦看着他的眼神。那灰色的眼睛像两片汹涌的水银。半凝固的，剧毒的。那眼神令他想起许多回声，想起海浪、日落、港口、鲜血、步枪……还有沙漠上方巨大的发光的树杈。

“来自另一个世界的你。”

“他的精神状态正在影响你。”  


药瓶从桌子边缘倾倒，无声地掉落在地毯上。

TBC.


End file.
